


Memories (Part 1)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Attempted Murder, But it was cute, Fluff, M/M, Memories, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Grandmaster En Dwi Gast shares one of his favorite memories of Loki, with Loki.





	Memories (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> These two could stop being so damn cute any millennia now . . . And I'm not done with these two . . . I can't help it, they're just fluffy and precious and I need to keep going. I am not sure when I will finish this whole series.
> 
> ~ . . . ~ = En Dwi  
> * . . . * = Loki  
> This will make sense when you read it.

Loki looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow, “What?”

The Grandmaster shrugged but kept gazing at the Jotun, his chin propped on his hand, “Nothing.”

“You're staring at me.” Loki pointed out and set the book down.

“I'm not allowed to stare at you?” The Grandmaster chuckled and leaned forward, "I will remind you that I am indeed allowed to stare, my planet after all."

“It's odd. What are you thinking about?” Loki leaned back in his chair and frowned.

“Well I was thinking about the time you tried to kill me. That was so cute and precious.” Grandmaster snickered and sat more on the edge of his chair, “Do you remember?”

“Much to my displeasure, yes, I do remember.” Loki shook his head, “You weren't surprised at all.”

“Well, no, there's an attempt on my life at least once or twice a day.” He shrugged and reached for a sweet from the bowl in the middle of the table, popping it in his mouth and crunching it noisily.

Loki blinked, “I didn't know that. You've never mentioned-”

“Oh, shush,” The older man waved a hand dismissively, “I don't want to bore you with work talk!”

“ . . . attempts on your life is 'work-talk'?”

“All part of being king.”

“I was a king and never had someone try to murder me!” Loki pointed out.

“Disguised as your father, sure, but if it had been just you?” En Dwi shrugged, “Ooh! I'm feeling nostalgic! Let's watch it!”

Loki groaned, “En Dwi . . . please, not again . . . “

“Too late! Look!” The Grandmaster hopped up and ran around to lean on Loki with his arms wrapped around the Jotun's shoulders as a hologram popped up over the sweets.

* * *

Loki was kneeling next to the Grandmaster's chair while the gray-haired man was overseeing some party-planning or even or whatever but Loki didn't care, he was busy picking the lock on his handcuffs.

_~OH! I forgot I made you wear that! ~_

_*En Dwi . . . please . . .*_

_~Don't be such a spoil-sport . . . I must dig that outfit back out for you.~_

Yes, soon he would be free . . . he hadn't told the Grandmaster about his magic . . . or his knives . . . Loki might have laughed if he wasn't so focused on going unnoticed.

_~Look at your face, you get that little smirk on your face when you're being sneaky.~_

_*I would argue that but I can see it.*_

_~Shh, this is my favorite part!~_

The cuffs clicked mutely and Loki held them so they wouldn't clatter to the floor but he allowed himself a little smile out of victory and he slowly started to inch his way closer to the chair. His eyes flitting between En Dwi and the floor.

_~Sneaky sneaking like I didn't know what you were up to!~_

_*In my defense, I didn't know you were so aware of your surroundings.*_

_~I do give off the air of being oblivious, don't I?~_

_*I'd say you have no idea, but I think you do.*_

Loki carefully slid the cuffs to the floor but kept his hands behind his back, he took several slow breaths and slid his feet a bit forward so his toes and the balls of his bare feet were under him, ready to spring.

_~It's like watching a little kitten getting ready to pounce.~_

_*. . . I have killed people, you do know that, right?*_

_~Doesn't stop you from looking cute, my gem.~_

Loki took a breath then sprang, one of his knives snapping to his hand and he plunged it into the Grandmaster's side, his face contorted in a victorious snarl until he noticed En Dwi laughing at him with Topaz holding the melting stick mere inches from Loki's head.

“Oh, dear! Well, that's one, precious,” The Grandmaster chuckled and shook his head, “But you only get one try, after that I'm afraid I can't keep you. Violent, dangerous pets aren't good for in the home, you know?” 

* * *

The hologram fizzled and disappeared, Loki glared over his shoulder as En Dwi continued to giggle and hug him,

“You could _try_ and take me seriously for once.”

“Loki, my precious treasure, it was so well-thought out and you were so excited to try and kill me! How could I not find it cute?” En Dwi kissed Loki's cheek, “And I must say, you fared far better than my other pets that tried. You're lucky I thought you were so beautiful and special otherwise I might have let Topaz melt you right then and there. Not while you were still on top of me, of course, I would have hated your melting corpse to ruin a perfectly good outfit.”

“Not to mention the erection you were sporting.” Loki muttered.

The Grandmaster laughed and shook his head, “What can I say? The whole thing was very exciting! Go on, what's your favorite memory, Loki, my delectable little trove of love and beauty?”

Loki wrinkled his nose at the gushy hypocoristics, “ . . . well . . . “

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for what Loki's favorite memory is!!


End file.
